Golems
Giga Golem.png|Giga Golem (Ice form) Light Golem EBF3.PNG|Light Golem Dark Golem EBF3.PNG|Dark Golem Ice Golem EBF4.PNG|Ice Golem Earth Golem EBF4.PNG|Earth Golem Drill Golem EBF4.PNG|Drill Golem Crystal.jpg|Crystal Golem EBF5 Bestiary Pearl Golem.png|Pearl Golem EBF5 Bestiary Amethyst Golem.png|Amethyst Golem EBF5 Bestiary Topaz Golem.png|Topaz Golem EBF5 Bestiary Bone Golem.png|Bone Golem Golems are a recurring group of foes found throughout the ever since . They are often the strongest type of enemies in a given area, with some members being boss creatures, while others being outclassed only by the likes of Dragons and Monoliths. They appear as colossal, vaguely humanoid monsters made from hard materials, usually rocks and minerals. Appearances *Registeel - Summon *Regice and Regirock - Bosses *Giga Golem - Boss *Light Golem *Dark Golem *Ice Golem *Earth Golem *Drill Golem *Crystal Golem - Boss *Diamond Golem - Boss *Pearl Golem *Amethyst Golem *Topaz Golem *Bone Golem *Giga Golem Overview Golems are elite foes that have incredible durability and power. While the majority of them have some form of Earth-elemental skill, most of their skillsets are oriented a given element - Holy for the Light Golem, for instance - though the EBF5 Golems specialize in two elements at once. Golems are usually weak to Bomb and Ice, but are often resistant to Wind, Bio and Earth. Types 'Registeel' The first Golem doesn't actually appear as an enemy, but as one of Natalie's summons instead. When called upon it deals damage to all foes and debuffs their defence. 'Regice and Regirock' This pair of Golems appear as bosses at around the middle point of the first game. In a prolonged encounter the player has to first fight lone Regice, then Regirock, and finally both at the same time. 'Giga Golem' Arguably the first original Golem, the Giga Golem was introduced in EBF2 as the boss of stage 13. Appearing as a massive conglomerate of and bits, it has the ability to switch between fire and ice affinities, changing its special attack, defensive stats, and elemental weaknesses and resistances. Returned in EBF5 V2. 'Light Golem' This white Golem first appears in the Kitten Kingdom Ruins. Befitting the area, it appears to be in a weathered condition, but its power is nothing to scoff at. Starts the battle with a shield and a hammer, which provide damage resistance and access to stronger attacks respectively, but will eventually lose limbs as it takes damage. Despite clear theme, that carries over to its elemental resistances, Light Golem doesn't have any Holy-elemental attacks and uses nearly exclusively only al attacks. 'Dark Golem' The Dark Golem appears in Volcano Peak and The Rift. It is the opposite of the Light Golem, having a much more demonic appearance, with red markings on its "face", twisted metal forming its horns and axe, and at least two skulls incorporated into its body. Its properties are nearly the same as the Light Golem's, but being -themed it switches around its Holy and Dark resistance, and has access to and Dark attacks (albeit the later only on the Epic difficulty). 'Ice Golem' An -based Golem made of grey stone and blue ice crystals, with large ice blades on its arms. It is mainly found in the Crystal Caverns. All of its attacks have at least some degree of Ice-elemental damage. 'Earth Golem' A large enemy with a jagged mouth in the middle of its rocky brown torso, large arms ending in blades, and bits of vegetation sprouting from its body. It mainly appears in Ashwood Forest and Lankyroot Jungle. As its name and appearance suggest, it is an -based creature. All of its attacks have at least some degree of Earth-elemental damage. 'Drill Golem' A black Golem made of rock and metal, with a pair of massive drills for arms. It mainly lurks in the Waste Disposal Plant. Quite differs from its brethren in EBF4, instead being more reminiscent of the Golems of EBF3, as once it reaches low enough HP it will launch its drills in a desperate attack and then remain armless for the rest of the battle, heavily limiting its move-pool. Unlike Ice and Earth Golems, Drill Golem doesn't have attacks of only a single element. 'Crystal Golem' The Crystal Golem appears as the second boss of the game - fittingly, it appears in the Crystal Caverns. A massive, quadrupedal Golem, it supplements its brutal physical power with magic spells and Bit reinforcements, the elements of which change depending on the color of the gem on its back. ''Adventure Story Trivia *''EBF3's Golems are identified as "Golem Knights" on Matt Roszak's DeviantArt page. *The Golems in EBF2 and 3'' made a distinct noise (similar to deep, distorted laughter) when assembling themselves or being defeated. ''EBF4's humanoid Golem enemies only use the first part of the noise, and the Crystal Golem doesn't use it at all. *The different types of EBF4 humanoid Golems make up the 34th wave of the Battle Mountain Monster Marathon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses